Sleeping Buddies
by Pinapple-Pocky
Summary: Short story with the gang. And we even get to find out who Toboe's sleeping buddie is!


**This is my first story about Wolfs Rain (Which rocks by the way) so don't flame me. OK? In this story the gang is out of school, during the summer just havin the time of their lives. By the gang I mean everyone cept for Cheza sorry. All the oc's are wolves. They live in a house together and are all in the 8th grade but Toboe is still the runt. The pairings are Toboe x Leara, Tsume x OC, Hige x Blue Kiba x OC **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfs Rain. Wish I did but I don't. The only thing I own is Holly and Leanne based on my best friend and me. **

**I LOVE WOLFS RAIN: P**

Kiba and Leanne (she's based on me and is a wolf) were in the front seat of the Ferrari, Kiba was driving and Leanne was staring out the window, thinking about the world. Leanne has curly, black hair that she flat irons straight w/ 4 honey blonde highlights, she was wearing a black tank top and some tight blue jeans and a blue jean jacket like Kiba's. Hige and Blue were in the back leaning on each other, every once in a while Blue would lean over a bit and give Hige a kiss on the cheek. Tsume was in the middle of the back seat and had Holly in his lap. Holly had thick, straight layered brown hair in a ponytail. She was wearing some worn out blue Jeans and black tube top w/a Leather Jacket and Black sunglasses. Toboe was w/Leara (how do u spell it) and to save room so that they could all fit she was sitting on Toboe lap smiling a million miles while Toboe was blushed and was a red as a beet. She was out of her regular 10 layers of clothes and was in a pair of short shorts a Purple shirt and had her arms wrapped around Toboe's neck making him blush even more!

Hmm I wonder if Tsume's hair is stiff from the gel he puts in his hair to make it stand up like that? Or is it just a buzz cut? Let's see. Thought Holly. She reached up slowly to touch his hair. She rubbed the top of his head and his hair was suprisingly as soft as feathers. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HOLLY!" He screamed, this woke Leanne out of her daze and made everyone else jump up out of their seats. Kiba even almost crashed into another car! "I'm sorry Tsume. I was just wondering if you put gel in you're hair or if it was a buzz cut." She said quietly, while semi blushing. "It's a buzz cut. It's also very soft, softer than I though it would be." Tsume hearing this just sorta blushed & wanted to say something but just cursed under his breath.

Then after a while they started to hear a weird sound coming from the back of the car. "Hige is that you're stomach?"

Kiba asked. "He he yeah sorry…guess I'm hungry. Hey stop at that Taco Bell up ahead I can already smell the Tacos!"

"Hige you're always hungry."

"Shut up runt!"

"Why you embarrassed?"

"You want me to tell Lera who you're sleeping buddy is? Cause I will if you don't shut up!"

"You wouldn't? Would you?"

"Yes runt I would and I will if you don't shut up! Now just SHUT UP!"

"Both of you two just shut the hell up you're giving the rest of us a headache!" Shouted Leanne, Blue and Holly. Leara was just wondering what they were talking about. This just made everyone laugh even Toboe and Hige. "Man you girls are scary sometimes you know that" Hige said in between laughing to death.

"Ok were here." Kiba said still laughing from what the girls said, when they pulled up to the Taco Bell. "Umm, I'll take 5 Burrito Supremes with lots and lots of Fire hot sauce and some fries if you have some and a DietSprite" Ordered Hige to the window cashier. "OK that will be 17.59." What? 17.59! That's a lot of money!" Said the gang. "Yeah I know but, I'm super hungry. It's been a while since the last time I ate." "Yeah about three hours ago!" Joked Leanne and Leara. "HEY, don't be talking about my man. He may eat a lot but that just makes him more snuggly!" Yelled Blue, while cuddling Hige who replied by saying "Bulllleeeee I'm trying to eat!" "Ugh!"

"By the way Toboe what is you're sleeping buddy?" Leanne asked." I'm not gonna tell nobody." I.. well.. um.. It's a Teddy Bear named Mr. Snuggles." He whispered to Leanne. "Aww can I see it? " "Um…well." " Oh can I Toboe? Please!" "Well ok. Here he is." He reached into the small back pack beside him and pulled out a small white Teddy Bear." Aww it's so cute Toboe!" She said as snatched it out of his hands faster than he could protest. "Just don't let any of the guys see it especially not Tsume! Kay?" "Kay!" During the rest of the ride back to the house, she just played with it while Toboe thought." Man I can't believe I just let her see him like that! She just has some power over me that I don't know about."

**Sorry It was so short compared to everyone else's stories. Hope ya liked it! Once I get at least 2 reviews I'll post the second chap kay? Mmmkay. **


End file.
